Innocent Tears
by phoenixphire93
Summary: my version of Last Sacrifice. Who framed Rose? And what does it have to do with Lissa? And who wins rose's heart, especially when Rose cant seem to find it. To death and back, has Rose's luck finally run out? theres a romance in there somewhere...


**Hello, I was inspired after spirit bound to continue on with some sort of story. Let's see where this takes us shall we? Reviews are much appreciated and in fact help me to write **** I really did love spirit bound, but anyway here is a story that continues on. Oh by the way this is in NO way related to my other VA story Blood Promise. Thanks guys! Read on.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything!**

Facing execution is never fun. Now imagine facing execution while being innocent. Not exactly a party. My cell was small and ironically was the same one that _he_ used to have. Ten Guardians were at the entrances, spread out to eliminate any chance of escaping, though they would always look at me as if I wouldn't know how to break out of a well guarded prison-like ward. Only they didn't know I had broken into the most feared vampire based prison and some how managed to get out with one of their prisoners and long time enemy, Victor Dashkov.

Someone had killed the queen and what pisses me off is that they used my stake to do it. And I admit that Tatiana and I hardly had a 'BBFL' friendship, but we had recently gotten better. And any anger that I had towards her drained when I received the note. She knew something bad was going to happen to her and trusted a secret that related back to Lissa to me. Only problem was, with me being framed and all, I can't do much about that secret. Actually within this tiny dungy cubed cell, I couldn't do anything. Except of course, stare at the gray brick walls. While the guardians kept watch over me, I kept watch of the outside world through Lissa. And right now she was in a frozen panic. It had been just 24 hours since I had been marched out of the hearing and into prison life, and those hours had not been kind to my friends on the outside.

Lissa was currently sitting outside in the moonlight just staring at the lake in the north west of the royal courts. Usually a flood of feelings usually come streaming through the bond, but I think she was still shocked as the bond was numbed slightly. We all were. But there underneath the numbing, was a slither of guilt. At first I didn't understand it, thinking that she thought that I had actually murdered the queen, my anger and betrayal flaring up, making my stomach burn. I couldn't believe that she was feeling guilty and for what? Not watching me enough, being embarrassed of me?

As these dangerous thoughts swirled in my mind we, Lissa and I, noticed that there were people coming towards her. Unexpectedly it was four people who I didn't perticuatly want to know about right now, especially _him_. Dimitri was the man who I flew around the world for, risked my life and my sanity for. And all he could say to me was that _'Loves fades, mine has'_, yeah that's why he fought for me when the guardians came to arrest me. He hurt me and confused me beyond any reason that I could foretell. I didn't want see or hear him. I wanted to give the pain backed to him in spades but I also just wanted to ask if he could hold me. It was annoying and it wouldn't help me in my situation.

Adrian, the man who was so addicted to drugging himself that I became just like his cigarettes and alcohol, always within reach and always damaging him. I had agreed to try and be with him, but I couldn't give me heart to him when I had somehow lost pieces of it along the path of my last journey. And I think that this last week has take the last piece of my heart and shattered it. Abe, who just happens to be the mystery dad behind door 2, was a gangster mob boss that was fear by a lot of people. Its kind of strange seeing the family connection built through others fear, though now there was always a lot of hate towards me too. And last but not least was Christian, someone that I used to hate to be near Lissa but since fighting together we had become pretty good friends. Although now I'm pretty sure I can count all my friends on one hand. _Rose, you have fallen so_ far I scolded myself.

They all sat beside Lissa and stared at the rippling water of the lake. There was silence for a while, no one quite knowing what to say. Lissa made the first move, kicking a pebble with her foot.

"I feel guilty that I couldn't protect her. I-I mean she has been through so much and then this happens." A tear slowly went down her cheek, while Christian laced their hands together, giving comfort. The awful feelings that I had towards Lissa, vanished in an instant leaving behind the feeling of stupidity. If I kept thinking awful things then I would keep losing friends until a no fingers could be counted.

"We need to find who really did this and fast before her trial." Said Abe while rubbing his forhead. Yeah just imagine my headache _dad_. They all agreed, but no one really knew how to go about doing that. Adrian just sat there looking determined and Dimitri just sat there being pensive. I was confused and I didn't want to watch this anymore.

When I came back to my own head, there was a tray of food sitting by the bars. The smell was so horrible it was making me nauseous. From the bed you could see out of the small square window that the sun was shining. And for the first time since I had been charged, impact had finally hit me.

In less then 2 weeks I could be dead. No, in less then 2 weeks I will be dead, because there was simply no way of saving me. I was going back into the dark never to see the light again, all because someone was wanted to frame me. The moonlight made the tears running down my face look silver against the harsh darkness of my prison.

They say that life is never fair, but then again neither is death.

**Again, just hit that review button you know you want to!**


End file.
